


Persuasions

by Merfilly



Series: Rise Up, Rebels [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé makes their case to Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the back-to-back updates on this one; I had to work off some of my energy from watching _Rebels_.

In the next moment, the voice that had managed to carry all of Anakin's shock despite the mechanical voice assistance, thundered out angrily.

"This is a trick, by you!" Vader roared, turning back to Obi-Wan, lightsaber swept up for a vicious attack. His grip suffered, as the blaster in the woman's hand fired once, through the hand that had originally been his first prosthetic.

"Actually, Anakin, Obi-Wan was my distraction this time, not the other way around. And this time, I knew what I was doing, and what I will do, if you don't put that lightsaber away now." Padmé advanced a few more steps, her eyes focused on him alone. They'd pushed this fight to ground of their own choosing. Vader's Fist would not be able to reach them for a while yet. "I listened to your power-mad rant last time, and didn't understand. Now, I'm not naive about you anymore.

"I do, however, think this is not what you truly wanted. How about proving me right, and switching off that lightsaber?"

Vader's other hand slowly brought it down, but the lurid red glow remained. Obi-Wan backed away, taking a carefully waiting pose from Soresu, in case Vader attacked again.

"You feel like Padmé," the resonant voice said, making her half-smile.

"I should hope so. I might have been the Voice of the Rebellion, but we all three know I only ever wanted peace." She lowered the blaster slightly, but she was prepared to snap a shot off no matter what. "Anakin… I'd ask why, but you told me. However, I am not dead. Do you know why I was in danger, Anakin? I nearly died because someone, probably your Sith Master, tried to steal my life away.

"How would you have handled me dying when you had betrayed all you were and everyone you loved to save me? Oh wait, the galaxy has been paying the price!"

"Do not presume to know what it has been like!" Vader roared at her, making Obi-Wan twitch a little, even as he tried to bring the Force closer to himself.

"Tell me, husband, what did your Master, the man that put you back in chains to him and him alone, tell you had been my fate?" she demanded. "What did he tell you of me?"

_It seems in your anger, you killed her._

The words echoed in his mind, tugging against the entrenched obedience to his Master, struggling to break free that spark of independence that had made a small boy angrily tell an angel that he was Anakin instead of the slave she had called him then.

"Anakin, we can help you defeat him, but you will have to trust us," Padmé said, seeing that struggle in him. "We can make him blind to you, long enough for you to strengthen your mind… but you have to let Obi-Wan help you!"

The anger for being lied to warred with older, deeper hatred for the man that had never seen him as enough, the man that had not supported him fully, the man that —

— that the Emperor had constantly cast aspersions on, in their little meetings and chats. Had there been other lies? 

"I cannot fight him alone," Darth Vader said, hissing out that admittance of failure.

"You won't, dear friend," Obi-Wan said, breaking his silence. "I've been working on a shielding technique, one I can cast around you until you learn it, if you allow me." He had taught it to Ahsoka, to the twins, and it was a risk to offer it to their enemy, he knew, but if they could pull Anakin back— 

— it would not restore any lives that had been destroyed, but perhaps it could curtail any further ones.

"Trust us, and come with us," Padmé said with gentle love in her voice, despite her own wariness, learned over the years of fighting the Empire.

Vader… no, Anakin… bowed his head in surrender to her wishes.


End file.
